Butterflies part 48
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Does Bill find Charlotte? When will Jack come home? Another visitor comes to Hope Valley.


The children were in bed when Elizabeth heard footsteps on the porch. Then the door opened, allowing the blowing snow inside, and this time, much to her relief, two frozen, snowy figures.

"Elizabeth!" Bill was struggling to stay upright. Elizabeth rushed to help him with Charlotte. She seemed to be sleeping, but still on her feet.

"Mom? You need to stay awake! Do you hear me?" She patted her face gently to get her to open her eyes.

"What?" she whispered as she shivered. "No, so tired."

"Mom, listen! You need to wake up!" They moved her to the couch and removed her coat and gloves and hat. Elizabeth helped Bill with his things too and wrapped two blankets around both of them. "Bill, you need to stay awake too. Both of you, stay awake while I make coffee."

She added more wood to the fire and ran to the kitchen. She realized the coffee was gone, so she warmed up some milk that Bill had brought earlier. She kept an eye on Bill and Charlotte as she waited for the milk to warm. She was relieved that they were safe, but they still were pretty much out of food. She would use the rest of the flour in the morning to make biscuits and then…she was out of ideas.

Jack was back in his room at Hannah's. He was trying to think of what to say in his letter to Elizabeth. He was not a good letter writer, but he needed to talk to her. He missed her so much and she was probably very worried that she hadn't heard anything from him yet.

Dear Elizabeth,

I arrived today at my assignment. It took me a week to get here because the weather was terrible. I heard that places south of here were getting blizzards. I hope you and our family are safe and warm. I miss you so much, Sweetheart. I wish you were here with me. I can never sleep very well without you in my arms.

I'm staying in a boarding house. Wait until I tell you about the little old lady that owns the place. Remind me when I get home.

My hope is that I will be home soon, but I can't predict how things will go here. I will write again as soon as I can. Until then, I love you and I will see you soon. You and the children are forever in my heart,

Jack

After Charlotte and Bill were warmed up and seemingly out of danger, they went to bed and so did Elizabeth. She didn't sleep though. She was still worrying about their lack of supplies and no word from Jack. She missed him, as she always did and not having his arms around her made her feel vulnerable and uneasy. She decided to get up to feed Emmy and then she would go check the fire in the living room.

She took her journal with her to the living room a little later. She thought maybe writing what she was feeling, might help her not worry so much. Well, it was worth a try anyway.

"Mama?" Caleb found her asleep on the couch.

"Morning, sweetie." She pulled back the covers and he climbed up next to her.

"I'm hungry, Mama." Her heart sank.

"I know. I'll make breakfast soon."

"Pancakes?"

"No, I'm making biscuits." She sat up and kissed his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." She stood up and stirred the embers in the fireplace and then added some wood so it would warm up. She tucked the blanket around Caleb's little body and went to make the food.

Bill walked in to the kitchen and few moments later. "Morning, Elizabeth."

"Morning, Bill. How are you?"

"I am still freezing. I feel like I'm never going to get warm again."

"How's Charlotte?"

"She's still asleep."

"Bill, where did you find her?"

"In a snow drift. Half frozen, half asleep. I thought she was dead, Elizabeth. I don't know how she survived all day in this."

"Thorntons are stubborn and when it comes to protecting the people they love, they'll fight as hard as they can."

"So I've noticed."

"Bill?"

"What is it?"

"I'm making biscuits for breakfast but after that, we don't have anything."

"I know. When I found Charlotte she had supplies next to her, but everything was ruined. I'm heading to town in a couple minutes to replace the supplies. Don't worry. I'll get what we need." He pulled her into his arms. "Everything will be fine."

"Thank you, Bill." She was very grateful for her wonderful Father-in-law. "Thank you for being here."

"There's no where else I'd rather be."

Elizabeth talked to Charlotte later and she didn't remember much of what happened. She remembered getting to town and going to the store, but not much of anything else.

A week later, Elizabeth was thrilled to receive Jack's first letter when Bill came back from town.

She read it three times, tears running down her face.

"Mama? Are you sad?"

"I guess a little, Sweetie, but I'm happy that Daddy wrote us a letter."

"Can I write to him? I miss him."

"I do too. How about if I write the letter and you tell me what you want him to know, and you can draw him a picture too, ok?"

"Ok! Yay!" He ran into his room to get started on his picture and she sat at the table to start on her letter.

Sweetheart,

I just received your letter and I read it three times. I always hope that each time I read it, more words will appear or you will actually be standing in front of me. I miss you more everyday and I hope and pray that you are safe and that nothing happens to delay you from coming home to us.

You mentioned the blizzards in your letter. We were hit by two in one week. Remind me to tell you about it when you get here.

Caleb wants me to tell you that he misses you and wants you to come home. Maddie said "Daddy home!" I agree with both of them. It's pretty hard to sleep in our big, warm, comfortable featherbed without my extremely cute husband's arms around me.

Love you so much,

Elizabeth

A week later Jack received her letter when he went to the store. "Morning Constable," Jo said quietly.

"Morning, Jo. Is there any mail for me?"

"Yes, there is. Here you go." She handed him two letters. One from Elizabeth and one from Mountie Headquarters. He opened the one from the Mounties first, hoping it was to tell him he could go home. Three weeks was way too long to be away from his family, in his opinion.

"Yes!"

"Good news?" Jo asked.

"Yes, I get to go home."

"When do you leave?"

"This afternoon. Thanks Jo!" Jack walked back to the boarding house to read his letter from Elizabeth and pack his things.

One week later, spring was trying to come, but it was struggling. The sun would shine, but then the next day it would snow. Elizabeth took advantage of the sunshine this particular day. It wasn't as bitterly cold as it had been, so with Charlotte and Bill watching the children, she was taking a ride into town to see if Jack had written again. As she was saddling her horse in the barn, she heard something behind her.

"Hey, Baby."

"Jack? Oh thank goodness!" She basically flew into his arms, nearly knocking him over.

"Hi, Sweetheart. I missed you so much."

"Me too." She loosened her hold on him just enough to kiss him and then pull him close again.

After a few moments they paused to take a breath. "So, where were you headed?"

"To town to see if you had written again." A tear fell on her cheek as she looked in his eyes. He gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"I'm here now." She buried her face in his neck. She didn't care that he hadn't shaved in a week or that he probably didn't smell the best. She just wanted to be in his arms. Nothing else mattered. She held on tight to him, relishing the feeling of safety that being in his arms gave her. After a few moments they pulled apart.

"Let's go inside. I want to see everyone."

"Caleb will be so excited." Jack took the saddle off Sargeant and brushed him down as she took the saddle off her own horse and gave them both a bit of hay. Then Jack took her hand and they walked to the house.

Caleb was at the window when he saw them come out of the barn. "Daddy! Daddy's home, Papa!"

"He is?" Bill walked over and looked. "That's great!"

"Welcome home," Bill said as Jack and Elizabeth walked in.

"Thanks Bill. For everything."

"My pleasure, Jack."

"Daddy!" Caleb ran and jumped into Jack's arms.

"Hey Buddy. I missed you."

"I missed you too. It snowed a lot, Daddy!"

"I know, I see that."

"Did you get my picture?"

"I did. I hung it on my wall in my room so I could think of you whenever I saw it." He put Caleb down and grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

"Jack?" Charlotte walked in the room behind Maddie.

"Hi, Ma." She walked over and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Son." He hugged her back. When he pulled back, he looked at her.

"Are you ok?" She was crying and she wasn't known for crying very often.

"Yes, just happy to see you. I'm fine." He looked at Elizabeth with a questioning glance.

"Daddy home!" Maddie said.

"Hi, Bug! Wow, I think you grew while I was gone. Did you get bigger?" He kissed her all over, tickling her with his beard. She giggled and squirmed and kissed him back.

"I'm going to make lunch. Are you hungry, Honey?"

"Starved. I'll help you." He followed her into the kitchen.

"You don't have to help, Sweetheart. Mostly because I know what your version of helping is."

"You want me to shave first?"

"Yes, please and maybe wash up and change clothes?"

"You didn't have any problem with my beard or getting close out in the barn."

"That's a valid point." She stared at him.

"I'll go shave and change."

"Thank you." She turned around and started preparing the meal and he came up behind her and kissed her anyway. "Jack!" she giggled.

After dinner and the kids went to bed and Charlotte and Bill went home, Jack and Elizabeth sat on the couch by the fire for the first time in a month.

"So, Elizabeth? What happened while I was gone?"

"What do you mean?"

"My mom earlier. She hardly ever cries."

"Yeah. She has had a rough few weeks. Remember how I mentioned the two blizzards in my letter?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, the second one came on really fast. It started out as a calm day but Bill came back in the house and told us another storm was coming. He and Mom tied a rope from the house to the barn and then we realized we didn't have enough food to make it another few days so Mom went to town. The storm started right after she and Bill left." Jack moved so he was lying back against the arm of the couch and Elizabeth laid back against his chest.

"What happened next?"

"We waited all day and finally Bill showed up, half frozen and shivering. When I asked him if he had seen Mom, he left to look for her. They came back a few hours later."

"Where had he found her?"

"In a snow drift. She doesn't remember what happened. Honestly, Bill didn't understand how she had survived all day. I told him it was because when the Thorntons are trying to take care of their family, they'll do anything to fight for them." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Ever since, she has been very affectionate with everyone and very emotional."

They laid there silent for awhile. "Are you ok, Sweetie?"

"Yeah. I just wish I had been here. She wouldn't have had to go out there. She wouldn't have almost died." His voice broke when he spoke.

She sat up, leaning on her elbow. "Honey, she's ok, I think she just realized again how short life is and how things can change very quickly."

"How important family and the people we love are?" He reached up and touched her cheek.

"Very important." He gently pulled her down to kiss her, savoring the feel of her warm, soft lips on his.

"I love you," he whispered and then kissed her again.

"I love you too."

Jack took a deep breath and smiled. He was home and the most beautiful woman in the world was in his arms. He kissed her ear. "Morning beautiful," he whispered.

"Morning, Love." She smiled and moved back into his chest further. "You're so warm."

"I'll start a fire."

"No, no, please just stay here. Just for a minute." She rolled over and pushed her face into his chest. Emmy started crying in her cradle.

"I'll get her, Elizabeth. It's warmer under the blankets." He quickly put a shirt on and picked up his daughter. He changed her diaper and brought her to Elizabeth.

"Thank you."

"Mamama," Emmy said with a smile.

"Hi, Emmy. Are you cold?" She covered both of them with the blankets and started feeding Emmy to warm her up. She watched as Jack built a fire and then left to go start the fires in the living room and stove in the kitchen.

"Morning, Mama!" Caleb said as he climbed into bed with her and under the covers.

"Hey, Sweetie."

Jack walked in a few minutes later with Maddie. "Good morning everyone. Any requests for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" Caleb yelled from under the covers.

"I guess I haven't made those in a while. Is that ok with you, Mama?"

"Sounds good. Can you mash some fruit for Emmy?"

"Sure, Honey." He took Maddie and Caleb with him to "help" cook.

Elizabeth heard a knock on the door during breakfast. She was shocked when she opened the door.

"Hey Sis! Good to see you! Is my brother around?" He kissed her cheek and gave her a hug.

"Tom! Um yes. He's in the kitchen. Come in."

She followed Tom into the kitchen to see Jack's reaction. Jack was feeding Emmy her mashed fruit.

"Jack, you have a visitor." Jack looked up and smiled.

"Tom! What are you doing here?" He got up and hugged his brother.

"I'm going to live here."

"What? What do you mean? I thought you were in Toronto."

"I was, but I need a change." Elizabeth saw the look on his face. Her guess was Julie had something to do with his need for a change. "Well, I know about Maddie, but who are these other two, Jack?"

"I tried to write you, but I kept getting the letters returned."

"I'm Caleb!" Caleb offered. "Who are you?"

"I'm your Uncle Tom."

"Hi Uncle Tom!" Caleb smiled and went back to eating another pancake.

"This is Emma," Jack said proudly as he picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hi, Emma. Can I hold her, Jack?"

"Sure." He handed her over to Tom, completely stunned. He didn't remember him ever holding or being interested in holding a child. Emma instantly took a liking to Tom. She put her sticky hands on his face, patting and smiling. Jack looked at Elizabeth and shrugged.

"Tom, where are you staying?" Elizabeth asked.

"Haven't figured that out yet." He was sitting at the table cuddling Emma and seemed to be just as taken with her as she was with him.

"Well, we have a guestroom. You can stay here."

"Thanks, Elizabeth. I think I will."

"Great."

"Well I have to get to work. Did you want to go to town with me, Tom?"

"I think I'll just stay here, if Elizabeth doesn't mind."

"Sure, that would be fine with me." She liked the change in Tom.

"Ok, I'll go get ready then."

"Mama, more?" Maddie asked.

"Sure Sweetie." She gave her another pancake after cutting it in pieces. "Tom, are you hungry?"

"Yes, actually. I'll get a plate." He got up, a sleeping Emma on one shoulder and got his own plate and cup of coffee. Then he sat down and helped himself to the pancakes.

"Mama, I'm going to go play," Caleb said.

"Ok, Sweetie."

"Me pay Mama!"

"Caleb, wait for your sister." He came back in and took Maddie's hand and they scampered off.

Elizabeth watched Tom eat his breakfast and drink his coffee, like he had always lived there. "So Tom? What brings you to Hope Valley?"

"I needed a change."

"Does Julie know you're here?"

"Not yet." He smirked. She recognized the Thornton smirk.

"Have you been keeping in touch?"

"Actually no. We haven't written to each other in a long time."

"Don't you want to see her?"

"Yes, of course."

"Why are you staying here instead of going with Jack?"

"I wanted to spend time with you and the kids. You and I haven't really been that close, so I just wanted to get to know you better."

"Ok, well let's do that then. I'm going to check on Maddie and Caleb and then we can chat."

"Ok. I'm going to have another pancake. That brother of mine is quite the chef."

"Yes he is." She smiled and went to check on the kids.

Elizabeth came back after a few moments. "Did you want me to take Emmy?"

"No I'm fine. Thanks for breakfast, Elizabeth."

"You're welcome, Tom." Jack walked in in his uniform.

"Ok, Honey. I'm leaving. I'll see you for dinner, ok?" Elizabeth got up and hugged him, fingering the necklace that held his Father's wedding ring under his shirt. She had done that everyday he was home since they got married. She always remembered the first day he went to work. He had told her not to worry. It was safe, close to his heart, like she was.

"I love you."

"Love you too," he said with a kiss. "Tom, I'm glad you're here. We'll talk later?"

"Of course."

"Jack Thornton!" Julie exclaimed when she walked in the jail.

"Good morning, Julie. How are you?" he asked with a peck to her cheek.

She stood looking at him, with her hands on her hips, a stern look on her face. He chuckled.

"You're not even a teacher," he muttered.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The face and the…Nothing. What can I help you with?"

"When were you going to tell me Tom was in town?"

"Julie, I just got here. As you can see, I haven't even taken off my coat yet. Plus, he just showed up this morning and how was I supposed to know he hadn't already seen you?"

"Well….those are good points."

"Thank you. How did you find out anyway?"

"Florence told Rosemary who told Abigail who told me. What difference does it make?"

"None whatsoever." He stared at her. "Is there anything else?"

"No, see you for lunch." She started walking out but he stopped her.

"Julie, he's staying with us. Would you like to come for dinner?"

"Yes! Oh I thought you'd never ask. You're the best brother!" With that she ran out the door to Abigail's leaving Jack shaking his head.


End file.
